conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Dynasty of Kalibara
The Imperial Dynasty of Kalibara (commonly known as Kalibara or alternatively the Imperial Kalibara), is a large empire spanning from Madagascar and Somalia in East Africa, across the Indian Ocean to Southern India, across to Burma, and south to Sumatra. The nation consists of one main island after which it gains its name sake, and several smaller islands which surround it. Kalibara is an absolute monarchy by divine right, meaning the Kaizari of Kalibara rules with the notion that God has appoint him to his throne. To question the Kaizari's right rule would be to question God's authority. The Kalibarani seat of government is located in the capital city of Kimbilio. The empire was established in 1532 AD by Kaizari Nyasore I, who reigned from 1532 to his death in 1567. The current monarch is Kenan VI. Kalibara is a developed country, with one of the highest standards of living and GDP per capita in the world. The empire was the first industrialize nation in Africa and its foremost superpower since the 17th century. Today, Kalibara is a center of trade, banking, technology, and culture, and maintains one of the largest militaries on Earth. Also, it is a recognized nuclear power, and its military expenditure ranks second in the world. It is a member of the African Union, and a founding member of the United Nations. Additionally, it is a member of the World Trade Organization and a leading member of the South Asian Association for Regional Cooperation. Etymology The name Kalibara comes from the two Swahili words "kali" meaning "fierce", "hot", or "severe", and "bara" meaning "continent" or "mainland". The nation received its name from the island it consists of, which was named as such by its discoverer and first monarch, Nyasore I. The island was hot and home to a number of deadly animals which killed many of the first settlers over the first few years on the main island. Thus, when Nyasore named the island Kalibara, or "fierce continent", he had every reason under the unforgiving sun to do so. History Main article: History of Kalibara Formation & Growth Kalibara was founded by Nyasore I, a wealthy trader from the Swahili city-state of Mombasa in East Africa. He and fleet were blown off-course during their voyage to India, finding themselves stranded far from any recognizable land. Thus, he and his men were forced to find refuge from the harsh storms and find a new source of food before their supplies ran. The fleet roamed the ocean looking for a place to land, and within a few days of losing their position, they found themselves facing by a large island with a narrow opening leading to what they believed to be a port city of some sort. However, instead of finding a safe port, they found only empty space, free from the tides that would prevent them from laying anchor. Nyasore disembarked with his men to set up a temporary camp on the mainland, and while that was underway, he and a small band would venture inland to see if they could find anyone willing to tell them were they were. The fleet remained at the unknown island for a week, with no signs of civilization anywhere. Nyasore declared the island uninhabited, and had no plans of staying, having lost several of his people to starvation and death to the claws of wild animals. However, before he set off to find his homeland, being a merchant lookingfor the best deals, he was struck by the idea to stay and build a city. This city would be free of the laws that he deemed to strict, and that would only limit the potential of a mercantile kingdom. Why he sought to expend such efforts to go through the trouble of buuilding a kingdom from the ground up has been lost to time, but his goal to build a wealthy state with his men by his side went forward without haste. In 1532, he declared the formation of the Imperial Dynasty of Kalibara, which himself as the "Kaizari", or "Emperor" in English. He was keen to move as quickly as he could, well aware that others may find themselves straned upon the very same island. At the center-most point on the interior beach, Nyasore founded the city of Makazi, having his ships scuttled to build the homes for his men and their families. This would lay the groundwork for the rest of the city as it grew. Colonial Era During the reign of Kenan I, Kalibara formed a colonial empire starting with the conquest of Somalia in the late-1500s, in which Kenan lead the invasion of the costal states there, and defeated the Adal Sultunate. He was too eager to gain the Ogaden region, and was later killed in combat by the Ethiopians outside of Herar as he laid siege to it in 1603. His son Kenan II was interested in consolidating the empire's hold in the region, and wished to extend ties with the Europeans whom he viewed as a vaulable, abiet dangerous partner. He made a series of visits to Lisbon, London, Paris, and Amsterdam, in which he brought back new ideas, devices, and technologies that he was sure would propel his nation into a new era of wealth and conquest. He built palaces in the Eurpoean style, organized his cities to stun and amaze his European guests, and taught European languages to his people to better assist them in asorbing their ideas and philosiphies. However, when he died in 1644, his successor Osano I made Swahili the official language and sought to promote Kalibarani ideals and culture. However, Osano was the chief architect behind Kalibara's colonial empire. He ordered the annexation of the Maldives in 1644 only months after his father's death; the invasion of Ceylon in 1648 to gain the wealth of the island he had visited; and personally led the invasion of Burma in 1652 and the invasion of Yemen in 1654, seeking to expand Kalibara's wealth and power, and send a clear message back to Europe that Kalibara only was master of the Indian Ocean. His most crowning achievement was the conquest of Dravida, or Southern India, in 1666. He was at the head of the Kalibarani armies, numbering some 150,000 troops, 35,000 horses, and 1,245 cannon, as they marched on town after town, and finally overwhelming the capital city of Mysore and battling off the Mughal Empire's armies to prevent Kalibarani expansion into its territories. Osano sat down with the Mughal emperor, Aurangzeb, and discussed the peace terms with a man he viewed as a man of reason. Aurangzeb agreed to leave the Kalibarani territories alones, and Osano agreed to cease any plans he had for a renewed invasion of the north. Modern Era The empire under Kenan III and up to Kenan V was consolidated and modernized, with the conquest of Sumatra beginning in 1671 and ending in 1708, being the last major expansion of the empire. The empire proper (that is to say the island of Kalibara), had little to do with the rest of the world, trading when needed, but leaving the external affairs limited to the dominions under its supervision. The people on the island of Kalibara isolated themselves fromt the world, and only opened up to their colonies to recieve goods and whenever the Kaizari chose to explore his realm from time to time. Thus, aside from the dealings with the colonies, the Kalibarani had little knowledge of the ongoings around them, with only their monarch and his government recieving all the knowledge of the world. Because of this, the Kalibarani still referred to Europeans as "Franks" and the Arabs as "Saracens". Asians were known as "Orientals", and little of their vocabulary changed until the First World War, when the Germans and the British fought openly around Kalibara's colonies. In August of 1915, the British requested the aid of Kalibara in fighting the Germans in German East Africa, and if possible, on the Western Front. Kalibara had remained aware enough to know the that "Franks" fought each other over petty matters, and discovering that a series of strangely designed alliances began marching to war over the death of a noble, did little to motivate the Kalibarani people to fight a war they had nothing to do with. They monarch Osano II, saw matters in a different light entirely. He knew that strings were attached to all wars these Europeans fought, and knew that the rewards for putting his people in the field would provide Kalibara with many gains was well worth the effort. Thus, using his divine word, Osano was able to led his people into a war they would find was unlike any other they had fought. The Kalibarani military contributed little to effort on the Western Front, but that was not what Osano was looking for. He was after the military technology. Airplanes, chemical weapons, new ways of killing, all of these were what the Imperial armies needed to enforce his will in his empire. Osano's gambit to send his people to war paid off, and Kalibara got its hands on a series of new weapons that would keep it in change of it backyard. During the Second World War, Kalibara once again sent its troops off to combat under Lusala II, who was determined to follow in the foot steps of his father, and play on the foolishness of the Franks to gain new technology and wealth from the war. Conquest and wealth was no longer a major factor in the politics of Kalibara in the 1940s and 1950s. War provided Kalibara with new devices that would keep it one step ahead of its rivals. The decaying British and French colonial empires were no longer in a position to stand in the way of Kalibara's growing influence in Africa and Asia, and plans to expand the Kaizari's grip there were already underway. Kalibara provided rebel groups in both regions with weapons, and in India, under the guise of helping the British maintain their hold on India, the Kalibarani were actually providing Mahatma Gandhi with the help needed to free the Indian people. They kept the most dangerous people away from him, and ensured that he completed his goal of removing Britain from the Indian Subcontinent. However, when Gandhi was of no use after that, and to prevent him from pursading the Indians in Kalibarani to join the new nation, the made sure that his death was swift. Since those days, Kalibara has maintained a vice grip on its possessions, and the current monarch, Kenan VI, was keen to install his children as the leaders of each dominion, ensuring the maximum loyalty from all corners of the empire. Such a strategy in Kalibara is not new nor unique. The previous Kaizaris performed the same tactic, by marrying women from each of the regions, and fathering children that would led the people of their ethnic group. Such was a tactic employed by Alexander the Great when he married the princesses of the lands his conquered to show himself a man of her people. As of 2012, Kalibara has been active putting down rebel groups in their lands, such as the complete destruction of the Tamil Tigers in Ceylon, absorbing the Karen National Union into the Burmese dominion in 1987, after killing its leaders, and obliterating al-Shabaab within weeks of discovering its formation. Rebellion and dissention within Kalibara is not tolerated, and enforcement of the Kaizari's will is absolute. So far, such a policy of annihilation of "traitors", "heretics", and "blasphemers" has managed to hold the empire together for some 480 years. Geography Climate Environment Politics Government Law & Criminal Justice Foreign Relations Military Economy Science & Technology Transportation Energy Demographics Ethnic Diversity Language Religion Health Education Culture Art Music Cuisine Media Sports External Links Category:Imperial Dynasty of Kalibara Category:Nations